kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Eldar Empire
Wiki Page The Eldar, or Aeldari as they were known in the Eldar Lexicon before the fall of their lost realm, or the Asuryani (followers of Asuryan) as they refer to themselves, are an ancient humanoid alien race whose vast empire once extended the width and breadth of the known galaxy. The Aeldari Empire was without equal, and they counted themselves masters of the stars. But millennia ago, the Aeldari's overweening pride and their fall into hedonistic practices led to a cataclysm that all but eradicated their kind and led to the birth of the Chaos God Slaanesh. Despite their boundless power, the heart of their civilization was torn out by this catastrophe of their own making, forcing the surviving Aeldari, now calling themselves "Eldar," to flee upon gigantic, continent-size starships called Craftworlds. Now they cling to survival by a thread, fighting the horrors of the galaxy with ritualized discipline and consummate skill. The Eldar race has a long and complex spacefaring history, so long in fact that little is known for certain about the course of their physical evolution and early planet-bound existence. The original Eldar homeworld was destroyed during the catastrophic collapse of the Eldar civilization known as the Fall of the Eldar. The remnants of Eldar culture that survived the cataclysm preserved much of their species' history in the form of traditional stories, songs and dance. Written records, monuments and visual records were almost completely destroyed except for a few instances where they were taken aboard voidcraft fleeing from the doomed worlds. As a humanoid race, Eldar are physically similar to humans, although not entirely identical by any means. They possess longer and cleaner limbs, and fine ascetic features with penetrating and slightly slanted, almond-shaped eyes. Their ears are also slightly pointed, but otherwise they could pass as human at first glance. The most obvious difference between humans and Eldar can only be seen when they move, for the movements of an Eldar radiate a subtle grace which is impossible for a human to emulate. This can be seen in even their slightest gestures or the dexterity with which they manipulate small objects. The Eldar mind, while similar in general to the human psyche, is far more inclined towards extremes. Because of this, Eldar are more intelligent but also far more intense than humans. Although an Eldar and a human can both feel grief or joy, the Eldar's experience is likely to be far more extreme. This natural inclination towards emotional extremes is both a blessing and a curse to the Eldar. On the positive side, it gives them an unparalleled appreciation of life and an unrivaled ability to express themselves through music and other creative endeavors. A melody or gesture made with grace and skill can elicit an intensity of pleasure which is unimaginable to a human. But this potential for joy is paralleled by an equal capacity to feel despair, ambition and even hatred. Confronted by grief or other personal setbacks, an Eldar suffers mental torments which far exceed the boundaries of human anguish. The extreme nature of their temperament makes it very important that the Eldar maintain a measure of self-control at all times, for it is dangerously easy for them to become entranced by and ultimately dependent upon the experiences that their culture offers them. They must learn to control the darker side of their natures, which is no less an essential portion of the Eldar psyche – and the source of the catastrophe that nearly caused their extinction. The Eldar are a naturally psychic race, and all Eldar possess the potential to become powerful psykers if they choose to pursue this path. The Eldar can use these innate abilities to shape matter, which lies at the foundation of their extraordinary command of technology. Though highly advanced and feared across the galaxy, the Eldar are still a dying people – a shadow of their former glory – and their race teeters on the brink of final annihilation. The Eldar Gods The Pantheon of Eldar Gods is considered to have been destroyed by the creation of Slaanesh. While the Eldar still revere all the gods of the pantheon and preserve their stories within the mythic cycles, they do not call on them for aid or hope for their intervention any longer. There are many similarities between the mythology surrounding the Eldar pantheon and aspects of the ancient mythologies of the Greek and Norse cultures of Old Earth. It is assumed that the Warhammer 40,000 creators drew heavily on these existing sources of real world mythology when creating the Eldar race and the defining mythic stories of their culture. Kaela Mensha Khaine, God of War Kaela Mensha Khaine is one of the only two surviving Gods of the Eldar before the recent awakening of Ynnead. In the old Aeldari pantheon, he was second only to Asuryan himself in power, and was often shown as the enemy of Vaul. He is also the most violent and reckless of the gods. Asuryan was so appalled by his murder of Eldanesh, a mortal Eldar, that he cursed Khaine and made his hands drip eternally with the blood of Eldanesh so that everyone would remember what he had done. The Eldar say that when Slaanesh awoke, he/she (Slaanesh can appear as either gender at will) consumed each of the other Eldar gods in the Warp in turn. While his counterparts were all devoured, Khaine took up his great sword and did battle with Slaanesh instead. Khaine was not strong enough to destroy Slaanesh, but he was too powerful to be defeated. Instead his psychic signature in the Warp was broken, and scattered into pieces. These pieces were driven from the Warp where they had done battle and came to rest in the heart of the Infinity Circuit of each Craftworld. These pieces of the god became the Avatars of Kaela Mensha Khaine. In times of war the Eldar can awaken him to lead them into battle, though the price is the sacrifice of an Exarch's life, for the Avatar needs to possess a physical body to enter the material universe. The Avatars of Khaine are towering monsters with skin of iron and molten cores, hands permanently dripping with blood as Khaine's did. Cegorach (The Laughing God), God of the Harlequins The only other surviving god of the Eldar Pantheon, Cegorach, also known as the Laughing God, the Great Harlequin, the Great Fool and the First Fool, was a consummate trickster and artist of the Eldar Gods. While most of the Eldar Gods were destroyed by Slaanesh during the Fall of the Eldar, according to legend this deity survived because his mocking nature distanced him from the collective psychic corruption and decadence of the ancient Eldar empire that birthed the Chaos God Slaanesh. Other legends tell that when all the other Gods were destroyed, Cegorach fled before Slaanesh until Khaine rose to do battle with her. It is said that during the fight between Slaanesh and Khaine the Laughing God hid behind Khaine for protection, and in the aftermath of the struggle Cegorach fled into the Webway where Slaanesh could not find him. He still resides there, and is the only being in the universe who knows exactly where every door in the Webway leads. As the master and patron god of the mysterious Harlequins, Cegorach is the only Eldar God that still remains in his original form. The Harlequins are protected from Slaanesh in a different way from their Craftworld brethren. While Craftworld Eldar wear Spirit Stones which absorb their souls when they die to prevent them from being devoured by Slaanesh in the Warp, the Eldar Harlequins are directly protected by their faith in their God's power, becoming one with his Warp emanation upon their death. The only exception to this are the Harlequin Solitaires whose souls must be won from Slaanesh after their deaths by the Laughing God. Asuryan, King of the Eldar Gods Sometimes known as the Phoenix King, Asuryan was the king of the pantheon of Eldar Gods. While the mythic cycles seem to indicate that he held sway over all the others, he was nevertheless consumed by Slaanesh in the Warp. He is often depicted in relation to fire and light, his chief symbols. Isha, Goddess of the Harvest The Great Mother of the Eldar race, Isha is a fertility goddess in many respects. She was imprisoned by Khaine for a period of time, until Vaul paid her ransom. She is often depicted crying, and her symbol is a teared eye, symbolic of her sorrow in being separated from her mortal children. Her tears are said to have solidified to form the Spirit Stones which keep the Eldar safe from Slaanesh after their death. It is rumoured that the Chaos God Nurgle coveted the Eldar fertility goddess, and rescued her from consumption by Slaanesh only to imprison her in his decaying mansion that lies within his foul realm in the Warp. Nurgle "cares" for Isha by feeding her the various diseases he concocts, only for her to whisper the cures for each one to mortals when his back is turned. Vaul, God of the Forges The artificer of the Eldar Gods, Vaul is one of the central gods of the Eldar Pantheon, and an enemy to Khaine. In order to purchase the freedom of Kurnous and Isha, Khaine demanded one hundred blades from the Smith God. Vaul was unable to finish the last blade in time, and so hid a mortal blade amid the others of immortal craftsmanship. This fooled Khaine long enough to get Isha and Kurnous to freedom, but when he realised he had been tricked, he cried out for vengeance. Vaul finished the final blade,'' Anaris the Dawnlight'', and took it to do battle with Khaine. Though it was the greatest of swords, Khaine was the better warrior and crippled Vaul. The smith is often shown chained to his anvil, the punishment that Khaine set upon him. Ynnead, God of the Dead Ynnead is a dream, the embodiment of a possibility that has yet to be fully realized. Some Eldar Seers long believed that when the last Eldar dies during the Rhana Dandra (the Final Battle with Chaos), Ynnead will be born from the Warp with the strength of all the Eldar souls stored in the Infinity Circuits of the Craftworlds and the World Spirits of the Exodites. Ynnead will then have the power to destroy Slaanesh forever in a final battle, thus correcting the mistakes which led to the Fall of the Eldar and allowing the race to be reincarnated into a universe free of the taint of Chaos. Or at least that is what the Eldar believed would happen for almost ten thousand standard years. Then, in 999.M41, during the Battle of Port Demesnus on the moon of Coheria, the High Farseer Eldrad Ulthran partially completed a ritual intended to awaken Ynnead using the power of the souls found in the Infinity Circuits of every Craftworld in the galaxy. While the intervention of the Imperial Deathwatch interrupted the ritual before it could be completed, the God of the Dead was partially awakened, and sought out a champion to complete his rise in the form of Yvraine, the Daughter of Shades. Yvraine founded a new Eldar faction dedicated to the Whispering God's resurrection known as the Ynnari. The Ynnari, with members drawn from the Craftworld Eldar, the Harlequins, and the Dark Eldar of Commorragh, seek the restoration of the ancient Aeldari race by collecting the artefacts known as the Croneswords from across the galaxy. Their combined ritualistic use at a single focused point in realspace will allow Ynnead to fully manifest his power in the Warp, where he will combat Slaanesh, hopefully destroying the Prince of Chaos and freeing the Eldar from the soul-devouring curse of She Who Thirsts forever. Only then will the Eldar race, restored to the unity of the ancient Aeldari, seek to rebuild a new and better interstellar empire. Other Eldar Gods * Kurnous, God of the Hunt - Kurnous was the Father of the Eldar race and the companion and consort of Isha. He is often shown in conjunction with hounds, hawks, and other trappings of the hunt. Along with Isha, the goddess of the harvest, he too was imprisoned by Khaine. * Gea '''- Gea was a female Eldar God that existed within the pantheon of the Eldar race. She is notable for being the consort of the twin deities Khaine the Bloody Handed God and Asuryan the Phoenix King. * '''Hoec - Revered amongst the near-invisible assassins known as Eldar Pathfinders, the mysterious wandering Eldar divinity known as Hoec is said to be one with the Webway, and has walked the paths between planets since the stars themselves were young. * Lileath (also known as Lilcarth),' the Maiden' - Lileath was the Goddess of Dreams. * Morai-Heg, the Crone, Goddess of Fate and Souls - The Crone-Goddess Morai-Heg is the consort of Khaine and the third in a trinity of female Eldar Goddesses who appears as an ancient and withered creature who holds the fate of mortals inside a skin rune pouch. In Eldar myth she sought to partake of the wisdom contained in her divine blood. She manipulated Khaela Mensha Khaine to cut off her hand so that she might drink deep of her own vitae. With this deed Morai-Heg gained the knowledge that she sought, and in return, Khaine gained the aspect of the banshee. The original homeworlds of the Eldar that were lost to the Eye of Terror after the Fall became known as Crone Worlds, a reference to the Crone Goddess. The inhabitants of Craftworld Iybraesil are noted for being followers of Morai-Heg. * Cobra-God - The Cobra-God is an animistic creature of destruction who does not care who is caught in his wake; he is venerated by the Exodites. * Scorpion-God - The Scorpion-God is an animistic spirit of defence, brother of Cobra; he is also a spirit deity venerated by the Exodites. * Serpent-God - The Serpent-God is an animistic creature of secrets who knows all there is to know in the universe; he is the third major spirit deity venerated by the Exodites. Inventory * Bonesinger * Guardian * Dire Avenger * Dark Reaper * Rangers * Shadow Spectre * Autarch * Farseer * Warlock * Striking Scorpion * Fire Dragons * Howling Banshee * Harlequin * Warp Spider * Swooping Hawks * Shining Spears * Dark Reaper * Seer Council * Phoenix Lord Eldar Outcasts.jpg|Outcasts Guardians_Biel-Tan.png|Guardian Asuryani Warrior.jpg|Asuryani Warrior Shining Spears.png|Shining Spears Dire Avenger Aspect Warrior.jpg|Dire Avenger Aspect Warrior Dire_Avengers_Exarch.jpg|Dire Avenger Exarch Dark Reapers.png|Dark Reaper Striking Scorpions.jpg|Striking Scorpion Fire_Dragon_Aspect.jpg|Fire Dragon Howling Banshees.png|Howling Banshees Female_Harlequin_Player_Midnight_Sorrow.png|Harlequin Troupe Master.jpg|Troupe Master Warp Spiders.jpg|Warp Spiders EldarCorsair.png|Corsair Swooping Hawks.png|Swooping Hawk Shadow Spectres.jpg|Shadow Spectres Farseer_Ela_Ashbel.jpg|Farseer Spiritseer.jpg|Spiritseer Warlock_Iyanden.png|Warlock Autarch_-_cheoljoo-lee.jpg|Autarch Daemons * Avatar Avatar_of_Khaine.jpg|Avatar of Khaine TheYncarne.png|Avatar of Ynnead Vehicles * Vyper * Wave Serpent armored personnel carrier * Falcon anti-grav tank * Fire Prism grav-tank * Firestorm grav-tank * Night Spinner grav-tank * Scorpion Super-Heavy Grav-Tank * Type II Cobra Super-Heavy Grav-Tank Windriders on Jetbikes.png|Jetbikes Eldar_Vypers_combat.png|Vypers Voidweavers_Formation.png|Voidweavers Eldar_Wave_Serpent.png|Wave Serpent Ulthwé_Falcon_grav-tank.jpg|Falcon anti-grav tank Saim-Hann_Eldar_Fire_Prism.jpg|Fire Prism Eldar Firestorm.jpg|Firestorm Ulthwé_Night_Spinner.jpg|Night Spinner Scorpion Super-Heavy Grav-Tank.jpg|Scorpion Super-Heavy Grav-Tank Type II Cobra Super-Heavy Grav-Tank.jpg|Type II Cobra Super-Heavy Grav-Tank Walkers * War Walker * Wraithguard * Wraithlord * Wraithknight * Revenant Scout Titan * Phantom Titan * Warlock Titan War Walker.png|War Walker Wraithguard.jpg|Wraithguard Iyanden_Wraithguard Ghost Warrior.jpg|Ghost Warrior Wraithseer.jpg|Wraithseer Wraithlord.jpg|Wraithlord Eldar_Wraithknight.png|Wraithknight Revenant Scout Titan.jpg|Revenant Scout Titan Phantom Titan.jpg|Phantom Titan Warlock Titan.jpg|Warlock Titan Aircraft * Vyper * Crimson Hunters * Hemlock Wraithfighter Crimson Hunters.png|Crimson Hunters Eldar_Nightwings.jpg|Nightwings Spacecraft * Dragonship * Nightshade destroyer * Hemlock destroyer * Hellebore frigate * Aconite frigate * Aurora-class Light Cruiser * Solaris-class Light Cruiser * Eclipse-class Cruiser * Naiad-class Cruiser * Shadow-class Cruiser * Wraithship * Void Stalker-class Battleship Darkstar Fighter.jpg|Darkstar Fighter Eagle Bomber.jpg|Eagle Bomber Shadowhunter Escort.jpg|Shadowhunter Escort Eldar Transport Ship.jpg|Eldar Transport Ship NightshroudDestroyer.jpg|Nightshade destroyer Hemlock destroyer.png|Hemlock destroyer Hellebore frigate.jpg|Hellebore frigate AconiteFrigate.jpg|Aconite frigate Aurora-class Light Cruiser.jpg|Aurora-class Light Cruiser Solaris-class Light Cruiser.jpg|Solaris-class Light Cruiser Dragonship_Model.jpg|Dragonship Eclipse Class Cruiser.jpg|Eclipse Class Cruiser Shadow Class Cruiser.jpg|Shadow Class Cruiser Wraithship.jpg|Wraithship Void Stalker Class Battleship.jpg|Void Stalker Class Battleship Haven_Class_Spire_Model.jpg|Haven Spire Category:Aliens Category:Factions Category:Warhammer